Pretty Cure's Arabian Adventure
by Bird6490
Summary: Ako wakes up in the palace of Agrabah where she stays as the Sultan's guest. Meanwhile, her friends meet Aladdin and go on an adventure with him to help him win the heart of Princess Jasmine.
1. Waking Up in Agrabah

Ako groaned as she tossed over and woke up in a royal bed. "Huh? Where am I?" She then noticed a tiger sniffing her. "A tiger?" The tiger seemed curious as it was sniffing. "Rajah's just trying to get to know you" said a female voice. The female came in and wore teal clothes, black hair down in a low braid with a tiara and teal shoes. "Oh, good, you're awake. We were quite worried about you." "Um..hello, princess" Ako greeted. "What's your name?" the princess asked. "My name's Ako. I don't know how I got here, but I thank you for this bed if you brought me here." Ako replied. "We had to. You looked like you could use some help and some new clothes." said the princess. "Thank you, Princess?..." Ako drawled out to learn her name. "Jasmine" said the princess. Jasmine showed Ako some royal clothes just for her. "Wow, yellow..." Ako smiled at the color. "Here, Father would like to meet you when you're ready" Jasmine laid out the clothes for Ako. "Thank you, Princess Jasmine" Ako smiled. "Come on, Rajah" Jasmine said to her tiger. They left the room and Ako changed into her new royal clothes. "We don't have clothes like these in Major Land" she thought.

After a few minutes, Ako was now in her royal clothes. "I think I look pretty good in these" she smiled. She then left the room and looked around. Ako was in some sort of Arabian Palace. She walked down the halls until she got to the throne room which was where Jasmine's father was waiting for her. "Good morning, sir" Ako greeted. "Hello, my dear," the Sultan greeted back. "I see you managed to find appropriate clothing. Have a seat, I'd like to speak with you" "Yes, Your Majesty" Ako bowed before sitting down. "Thank you, my dear. Now, first thing's first, who are you and where did you come from?" the Sultan said. "I'm Princess Ako Shirabe of Major Land. Daughter of Mephisto and Aphrodite" Ako introduced herself. "Major Land? I thought that was just a legend" said the Sultan. "It's real, believe me. I'm currently living in a town with my friends that is far away from here and Major Land" said Ako. "Sounds mysterious..." the Sultan replied. "Also, I couldn't help but notice you were alone when we found you. Where are your family or friends?" "...I don't know. Last time I saw them, we were together and I'm almost always with them" Ako replied. "It's quite alright, we'll help you find them" Sultan soothed her. Although Ako is having this dream alone, there's a chance that her friends could be somewhere in it too. "They mean a lot to me" said Ako. "I'll send my guards out and see if they can find them" said Sultan. "Thank you, Your Majesty" said Ako.

Sultan soon summoned the guards. "What is it, Your Majesty?" asked the head guard. "Razoul, I'd like you to find anyone here who might know this girl" the Sultan said, referring to Ako. Ako drew a picture of what her friends look like and showed it to Razoul. "This is what they look like" she said. "These people shouldn't be too hard to find, Your Majesty" said Razoul. "That'll be all for now" the Sultan let them go off. The guards began their search for Ako's friends. "Now all we can do now is wait" said Sultan. "I appreciate the hospitality" Ako smiled until she felt a cold chill and looked up to see a man behind her. "I was told there was a new resident among us" said the man. "Raw! New resident" A parrot parroted as it was on the man's shoulder. "Ako, this is my royal vizier, Jafar" said the Sultan. "Um, pleasure to meet you, sir" Ako bowed. "Likewise" Jafar replied. "And who's this?" Ako asked referring to the parrot. "This is my parrot, Iago" said Jafar. "Can I pet him?" asked Ako. "Sure" Jafar replied. While the Sultan talked to Jafar, Ako reached out her hand to pet Iago. The parrot merely glanced at her at first, but when she started to pet him, he purred. Normally, Iago didn't like to be touched, but Ako gave him a sweet smile and he seemed relaxed. "You remind me of my bird back at home" Ako said to him softly. "Your Majesty, may I got into your garden?" she asked the Sultan. "Of course. Right this way" the Sultan went to lead her there. "Excuse us, Jafar". "Of course, Your Majesty" Jafar bowed. "That new girl sure knows how to treat a bird" Iago said once the Sultan and Ako went into the garden. "She did seem harmless. We may have to get to know her better; if you know what I mean" said Jafar. "Yeah. Maybe she could be the diamond in the rough" said Iago. "As soon as we get the sultan's ring, we'll find out soon enough" said Jafar. He then went with Iago to a secret room.

Meanwhile, in a desert close to a nearby town, Hibiki woke up and found Kanade, Ellen and Hummy with her. "Girls? Where did you all come from?" she asked them. "I was thinking the same thing. But more importantly, where are we?" asked Kanade. "And why are we wearing these Arabian clothes?" asked Ellen. "A second ago, we were all sleeping at Hibiki's house-nya" said Hummy. "Wait, where's Ako?" asked Hibiki. The girls looked around and noticed that Ako was missing. "Maybe she's not having the same dream that we are right now" said Ellen. "That's a possibility. Or maybe she's somewhere in that town over there" said Kanade, pointing to the town nearby. "Maybe. Let's look around the town and see if we can find her" said Hibiki. "Right" everyone said. As they walked over to the town, Hibiki had a thought. "This place...Haven't I seen it before?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls looked around the town for Ako, but had no luck. "STOP, THIEF!" a voice from atop of a roof called out. The girls looked up and saw a young man on the roof with some bread in his arms. He had wavy black hair, a red hat, a purple vest with beige pants, but no shoes. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" the voice snarled as he drew out a sword. "All this for a loaf of bread?" the young man asked himself before going down a clothesline to escape the guards. Hibiki gasped when she realized where she and her friends were. "Should we do something?" asked Kanade. "Girls, we're in the movie Aladdin!" Hibiki told her friends. "What?!" the girls said, shocked. "Look out!" Hibiki moved her friends out of the way right before Aladdin crashed down with a bunch of clothes and landed on her. "Hibiki!" Kanade cried. The loaf of bread landed in Ellen's hands. "You okay?" Kanade asked as she helped Hibiki up. "Yeah, I'm fine" Hibiki replied. "What about you?" she asked Aladdin. "I think so..." Aladdin said with his rough landing. "There he is!" a guard called. "You won't get away that easy!" "You think that was easy?" Aladdin smirked. "How was that easy?" Ellen smirked back. Three girls giggled from afar. "Thank you for holding this for me" Aladdin took the bread, put a cloth on as a disguise and went to blend in with the girls so the guards wouldn't recognize him. Hibiki and her friends went with him. "Morning, ladies" Aladdin smiled to the three women who were going about normal business. "Getting into trouble with some new friends pretty early, aren't you, Aladdin?" one woman smirked to Aladdin. "Trouble? No way, you're only in trouble when you get caught" Aladdin replied casually. "Gotcha!" Razoul grabbed Aladdin. "I'm in trouble!" Aladdin panicked. "This time-" Razoul glared until his eyes were covered by his hat. "Perfect timing, Abu, as usual" Aladdin smiled as his monkey helped him with the guard. "Thanks for the help-nya" Hummy smiled. Abu chattered and tipped his hat as he stood on top of the guard's head.

"Let's get out of here" said Hibiki. "Gotta keep up" Aladdin tried to escape the guards who looked like they wanted him dead for stealing bread. Hibiki astounded Aladdin and her friends as she helped them escape the guards before getting caught just so Aladdin and Abu could eat. "Wow, Hibiki. I didn't know you were so good with streets" said Kanade. "You guys don't know everything about me" said Hibiki. Aladdin, Abu and Hibiki kept holding off the guards and ended up making them fall into a pile of fertilizer. "Ha!" Hibiki laughed. "Nice work, I'm impressed" Aladdin said to her. "Why thank you" Hibiki smiled. "And you didn't even have to transform-nya" said Hummy. "What?" asked Aladdin. "We'll explain later" said Ellen. Aladdin shared his bread with Abu just before they saw two starving and homeless children. "Oh, those poor kids" said Ellen. Aladdin was about to eat his bread, but he decided to give it to the kids since they would need it more than he would. Abu was being selfish at first, but then he felt guilty and decided to share his piece with them as well. "That was very kind of you" said Kanade. "Thanks. I'm Aladdin by the way. And that's Abu" said Aladdin. Hibiki and her friends introduced themselves. Then they noticed there was quite a talk in town which caught their attention to go see what it was all about. There was a prince on a white horse who was on his way to the palace. "Who's that?" asked Ellen. "Prince Achmed" said one bystander. "On his way to the palace to meet the princess" said another bystander.

The two kids from before giggled and ran out on the street which startled the prince's horse. Hibiki quickly rushed to rescue the two kids. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Prince Achmed glared and was about to whip the kids. "Hey!" Aladdin stopped the whip. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners" "Yeah!" Hibiki glared. "I'll show _you_ some manners!" Prince Achmed glared and kicked them both into the mud which made almost everybody laugh. Hibiki huffed and crossed her arms. "Look at that, Abu." Aladdin glared as Prince Achmed went off. "It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear-ends." Achmed and his horse glared very firmly. "You deserved that" said Hibiki. "You are a worthless street rat" Achmed glared to Aladdin. "You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" he snarled as he went to the palace. Doors shut after he and his horse entered it. Aladdin wanted to get back at him, but he was shut out. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas..." Abu then frowned with him. The girls followed Aladdin to where he lived. Aladdin hummed to himself as it got dark where he was going and he appeared to be living outdoors. "I gotta say, for a street rat, you have a nice home" said Kanade. "Thanks. You girls can stay over for the night if you want" said Aladdin. "That would be great" said Ellen. Aladdin set Abu down for bed as he then looked to see the palace in view. "Someday Abu, we're gonna be rich, we're gonna live in the palace, and things will be different." Hummy jumped next to Abu. "Mind if I sleep with you-nya?" she asked. Abu shook his head. "I hope Ako's okay" said Hibiki before falling asleep with her friends.

The next day at the palace was not a pleasant one for the visiting prince. The Sultan was in his private room until Prince Achmed stormed over in aggravation and felt insulted. "I've never been so insulted!" Prince Achmed glared. "Oh, Prince Achmed," the Sultan approached the prince. "You're not leaving so soon, are you?" "Good luck marrying _her_ off!" Prince Achmed growled as he left the palace. "And that young girl that was with her had such a rude attitude!" Oh, Jasmine, Ako.." the Sultan hushed before going to the garden to look for his daughter and new guest. "Jasmine! Ako!" Before he could get close to them, Rajah snarled in his face. "Confound it, Rajah!" the Sultan swiped away the cloth from the tiger's mouth before glaring to Jasmine and Ako. "So this is why Prince Achmed stormed out." "Rajah was just playing with him, Your Majesty" Ako smiled. "Weren't you, Rajah?" Jasmine cooed to her pet tiger. "You were playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" The Sultan glared at them which made Jasmine and Ako look slightly nervous. "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call" the Sultan reminded his daughter until she copied him. "The law says you must be married to a prince by your next birthday." "But the law is wrong" Jasmine said as they came to a dove cage. "You've only got three more days!" the Sultan reminded her. "Father, I hate being forced into this." Jasmine replied as she cuddled a dove. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." "She's right, Your Majesty. Royalty or not, everyone should marry for love" said Ako. "This isn't just the law, you two." the Sultan replied as he put the dove back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for"

"Please try to understand," Jasmine replied as she sat on the edge of the fountain and drew a circle in the water which attracted the fish. "I've never done anything on my own. I've never had any real friends" "Hey! Ako glared with Rajah. "Except you Ako and Rajah" Jasmine then said with a smile. Ako and Rajah smiled back and Rajah went to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls" Jasmine continued. "But Jasmine, you're a princess." the Sultan reminded his daughter. "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore" Jasmine splashed the water in rage and frustration. "Ooh!" the Sultan growled before glaring to Rajah and Ako. "Allah forbid you two should have any daughters." Rajah and Ako looked confused at what the Sultan just said. Jasmine went to the cage and opened the doors to free the doves. The doves then flew off to freedom and Jasmine wished she could be free as well somehow. "If you really do want to get out of here, how about we sneak out of the palace tonight?" Ako suggested. "That's a great idea" said Jasmine. That night, Jasmine and Ako put on cloaks and went to the wall in the back of the palace. They were about the climb over the wall when Rajah pulled back Jasmine's cloak. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah" Jasmine knelt beside her tiger. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you" Rajah frowned and allowed her to go live her life of freedom. Jasmine and Ako climbed up the wall. "Goodbye" Jasmine then called to her tiger as she left with Ako. Rajah sadly watched her go as he lay down and looked very miserable since he was never going to see her again.


	3. Marketplace

The next morning, a merchant was placing watermelons on his stand until Abu started messing with him only to distract him while Aladdin got some fruit for his new friends. And it worked because Aladdin got plenty of food for them all. "Here you go guys." Aladdin smiled to the girls. "Breakfast is served" As they ate their breakfast, Jasmine and Ako were walking through the marketplace. Luckily, no one recognized them. "Wow, there sure are a lot of things to buy" Ako smiled. "Pretty lady, buy a pot" one shopkeeper said to Jasmine. "No finer pot in brass or silver" "Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs!" a second shopkeeper called to Jasmine. "Sugar dates and pistachios!" "Would the lady like a necklace?" a third shopkeeper smirked to Jasmine. "A pretty necklace for the pretty lady. "Fresh fish!" a fourth shopkeeper called out, showing a fish right in front of the princess. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" "Um, no thank you, sir" said Ako. "I don't think so" Jasmine then accidentally bumped into a fire eater. The fire eater yelped and burped up a flame making Jasmine's hood fall. Aladdin looked over and he looked attracted to Jasmine right away. "We're very sorry for bumping into you sir" Ako said to the fire eater. "Wow..." Aladdin gazed. Jasmine put her hood back on her head. Abu noticed that Aladdin was suddenly distracted and tried to wake him up, but Aladdin was too focused on Jasmine.

Jasmine and Ako then saw a boy who was hungry, but had no money for food. "Oh, you must be hungry" Jasmine cooed. Then she took an apple for him and gave it to him. "Here you go." The boy smiled in thanks as he accepted the apple and ran off happily. "You'd better be able to pay for that" the proprietor glared to Jasmine. "Pay?" Jasmine replied, sounding surprised that she would have to pay for something. "Uh-oh..." Ako said, scared. "No one steals from my cart!" the proprietor grabbed Jasmine. "I'm sorry sir." Jasmine smiled apologetically. "I don't have any money." "Me neither" said Ako. "Thieves!" the proprietor glared. "Please, if you let us go to the palace, we can get some from the Sultan!" Jasmine grew nervous. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the proprietor took out a blade to cut off their hands. "No, please, sir, please" Ako begged. "Thank you, kind sir!" Aladdin rushed over and stopped the blade from slicing Jasmine's hand off. "I'm so glad you found them" He then scolded to Jasmine "I've been looking all over for you!" "What are you doing?" Jasmine whispered. "Just play along" Aladdin whispered back. "Sadly, yes. The woman is his sister and the little girl is my sister. They're both a little crazy" Hibiki added herself in. "They said they know the Sultan!" the proprietor told them. "They think the monkey is the Sultan" Aladdin made up. Abu was trying to steal, but then looked innocent as all eyes were on him. "Oh, wise Sultan!" Jasmine said before bowing with Ako. "How may we serve you?" "Well..." Abu thought about it before making up demands and patting them both on the hand. He chattered. "Tragic, isn't it?" Aladdin replied as he snuck apples for Jasmine and Ako. "But, no harm done" "Uh, yeah, comes on guys, let's go to the doctor" said Kanade. "Well, hello Doctor. How are you?" Ako asked a camel. "No, no, no, not that one" Aladdin said before calling to Abu. "Come on, Sultan" Abu chattered and took a bow before making his jewels fall out from his vest which made him panic. "Let's run while we can" said Ellen. "Come back here you little thieves!" the proprietor demanded as they all ran away just in time.

Aladdin led everyone back to his place. "That was close" Hibiki sighed. "No kidding" said Kanade. It was getting dark but they were almost at Aladdin's place. "Almost there" Aladdin said as he helped Jasmine up. "I want to thank you for stopping that man" said Jasmine. "Uh, forget it" Aladdin smiled shyly as he grabbed a pole. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" "It sure is" said Ako. "Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked. "Well, you do kind of stand out" Aladdin replied. The girls smirked at each other as it was obviously clear that Aladdin was hitting on Jasmine. "I like where this is going-nya" Hummy whispered. Aladdin made a path for his friends to walk on using a wooden board. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to notice how dangerous Agrabah can be" he said to Jasmine. Jasmine went forward with her own pole, surprising the others. "I'm a fast learner" She tossed the pole back to Aladdin who then gave it to Abu. "Come on, this way" Aladdin continued to lead the others to his place. "So this is where you live?" asked Ako. "Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please" Aladdin replied. "That sounds fabulous" Jasmine commented. "Well, it's not much" Aladdin said as he pulled back the curtain to show a view of the palace. "But it's got a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" "Oh, it's wonderful" Jasmine turned away. "It must be amazing to live there" Kanade smiled. "I've always wondered what it would be like" Aladdin agreed. "To have servants and valets..." "Oh, sure" Jasmine scoffed. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress." "Yeah, that's not the life anyone would like to have" said Ako. "It's better than here" Aladdin said to them. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." "You're not free to make your own choices" Jasmine continued to rant about her life. "Sometimes you feel so-" Aladdin started. "Trapped" Aladdin and Jasmine then said together in unison before looking into each other's eyes. The girls smiled as Aladdin and Jasmine appeared to be in love with each other. Aladdin took an apple and gave it to Jasmine. "So, where are you from?" "What does it matter?" Jasmine replied. "I ran away and I'm not going back" "Really? How come?" Ellen asked. "My father's forcing me to get married" Jasmine sighed. "That's...That's awful" Aladdin said softly until he saw his monkey friends trying to get the apple "ABU!" Abu chattered and cursed with a glare as he was called out. "Hey, watch your language-nya" Hummy warned the monkey. "What did he say?" Jasmine asked. "Abu says, uh,...that's not fair" Aladdin replied. "What?!" Abu blinked as that clearly wasn't what he said. "Oh, did he?" Jasmine smirked to Aladdin. "Yes, of course" Aladdin replied. "And does Abu have anything else to say?" Jasmine asked. "Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help" said Aladdin. "Oh boy..." Abu grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Hm...Tell him that's very...Sweet" Jasmine said as it looked like she and Aladdin were about to kiss. 'They're gonna kiss!' Ellen thought to herself with a smile. 'I hope they kiss' Ako thought to herself with a smile back.

"HERE YOU ARE!" a sharp voice called and everyone looked to see the guards. "They're after me!" Aladdin and Jasmine cried before looking at each other in confusion. "They're after you?" "The Sultan must've sent them" said Ako. "Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked. "What?" Jasmine looked to him. "Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated firmly. Jasmine took his hand with a shrug. "Yes...?" "Then jump!" Aladdin said before jumping down with her to escape the guards. "Wait for us!" Hibiki called as she jumped down with the others. Everyone ran until they ran into another guard. "We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?" Razoul smirked to Aladdin. Abu then pulled down Razoul's turban to blind him so Aladdin and the others could run away. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Ako took out their Cure Modules. But before they could transform, the guards caught them. "It's the dungeon for you and your new friends, boy!" Razoul grabbed a hold of Aladdin. "Let them go!" Jasmine told Razoul. "Lookie here men, a street mouse!" Razoul laughed and shoved Jasmine firmly to the ground. "Unhand them!" Jasmine firmly stood up again before throwing down her hood to reveal herself. "By order of the princess!" Razoul laughed until he recognized her. "Princess Jasmine!" Ako shook her head to make her hood fall down. "The princess?" Aladdin looked surprised to Jasmine. Abu chattered from inside the vase the guards threw him in. "What are you two doing outside the palace and with this street rats and others?" Razoul asked Jasmine and Ako. "That's not your concern and just so you know, these girls are the ones I gave the description of my friends" said Ako. "Do as we command, release them!" Jasmine glared. "Well, I would you two, except my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him" Razoul replied. "Believe me, we will" Jasmine glared.

Back in the palace..."Jafar!" Jasmine and Ako called for the Sultan's Royal Vizier. "Oh, princess, young Ako" Jafar smiled before he shut the door on his parrot by accident which made him get painfully stuck. "How may I be of service to you two?" "The guards just took a boy and his friends from the market on your orders!" Jasmine firmly told him while Ako firmly nodded. "Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah" Jafar replied innocently. "The boy and those others were criminals" "What were their crimes?" asked Ako. "Why, kidnapping the princess and her new guest of course" Jafar replied. "They didn't kidnap us! We ran away!" Jasmine hissed. "Oh, dear!" Jafar walked away, feigning shock. "Oh, why frightfully upsetting...Had I but known" 'What do you mean?" Ako asked. "Sadly, their sentences have already been carried out" Jafar replied. "What sentence?" Jasmine asked. "Death" Jafar said in a menacing tone. "By beheading." Jasmine gasped. "What?!" Ako said with wide eyes. "I am exceedingly sorry, you two" Jafar said to them. "How could you?!" Jasmine asked before she ran out of the room, crying. Ako ran after her. Iago managed to get himself free. He then gasped for air and panted before coming onto Jafar's shoulder. "So, how did it go?" he asked. "I think they took it rather well" Jafar smirked sinisterly to his parrot. Even though Ako was sad, she still had to comfort Jasmine as she was her friend. Rajah approached them in hopes to help comfort them. "It's all my fault, Rajah" Jasmine sniffled as she cried. "I didn't even know his name. Ako comforted the best she could hoping that her friends would somehow escape because they were Pretty Cure.


	4. Cave Of Wonders and Friend Like Me

Aladdin and the girls were locked up in the dungeon. Aladdin struggled to free himself. "She was the princess..." he mumbled to himself. "I can't believe it...I must have sounded so stupid to her!" "I hope Ako's okay" said Hibiki. Then everyone heard Abu calling to them. "Abu, down here!" Aladdin smiled to him. Abu came down to help them. "Come on, help us out of these" said Aladdin. But first, Abu had to get some rage out towards Aladdin. "Hey, she was in trouble, ah, she was worth it" Aladdin replied. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Abu muttered as he went to help Aladdin out of his shackles. "Don't worry, Abu, I'll never see her again" Aladdin promised. "I'm a street rat, remember and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince...She deserves a prince" Abu rolled his eyes as he freed Aladdin. "I-I'm a fool" Aladdin said as he rubbed his wrists. "Mind freeing us next?" Hibiki asked Abu. The monkey then freed the girls. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy" an old man's voice said to Aladdin. "Who said that?" asked Kanade. Everyone looked to see an old man in the corner. "Who are you?" Aladdin asked. "A lowly prisoner like yourselves" the old man replied mysteriously. "But together, perhaps we can be more" "We're listening" said Kanade. "There is a cave, children." the old man told them. "A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess or anyone else you may desire, I'd wager" "Jafar, can you hurry up? I'm dying in here" Iago said under the old man's coat. The old man shoved his parrot and kept the disguise of him actually being Jafar. "But the law says that only a prince can marry-" Aladdin spoke up. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy?" the old man replied. "Whoever has the gold makes all the rules" he then grinned, showing his hideous and disgusting mouth. "Ew" Hibiki groaned. "So why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" asked Ellen. "I need some young ones with strong legs and strong backs to go after it" the old man replied. "Uh, one problem. It's out there and we're in here" said Ellen. The old man pushed his cane against the wall to show a secret passageway to the outside world. "Things aren't always what they seem. So do we have a deal?" he said. Abu shrugged. "Might as well if we're gonna get out of here" said Kanade.

The old man took them to a cave which had the face of a wild cat with glowing white eyes. " **Who disturbs my slumber?** " the cave demanded. "It is I, Aladdin" Aladdin replied as Abu his underneath his vest in fear. "And his friends" Hibiki spoke up. Hummy looked scared in Hibiki's arms. " **Proceed** " the cave opened up its mouth to let them pass through. " **Touch nothing but the lamp** " "Remember, boy!" the old man called to Aladdin. "First, fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward!" "Come on, guys" Aladdin told his friends. The group went down the stairs and entered into the Cave of Wonders. They looked around the entire treasure room. "Wow, this is amazing" said Hibiki. "The lamp could be anywhere in this place" said Kanade. "Yeah. We'll have to be extra careful" asked Ellen. Abu peeked out and ran for a treasure. "ABU!" Aladdin stopped his monkey friend. Abu stopped before landing on a carpet in the middle of the floor. "Don't...touch...anything!" Aladdin warned. "We gotta find that lamp." "Yeah" Hummy nodded in firm agreement. Abu and Hummy then began to follow everyone until they felt like they were being followed. They looked to the carpet which came alive to mess with them until they got mad at it. Abu and Hummy ran over to the others and tried to warn them about the living carpet. "Hummy, Abu, what's gotten into you?" asked Hibiki. "That!" Hummy pointed to the carpet as it had come alive. "Wow, a magic carpet" Ellen smiled. "Come on" Aladdin cooed to the carpet. "Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you" The carpet shyly came out and held out Abu's hat in its tassels. Abu took his hat and angrily chattered at the carpet. "Hey, take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite" said Kanade. The carpet felt hurt by Abu and walked the other way slowly and sadly. "Abu" Hummy glared at the monkey. "Hey, wait a minute, don't go" Ellen cooed to the carpet. "Maybe you could help us?" The carpet seemed to come back happily to that. Ellen smiled to that. "We're trying to find a lamp" The carpet then gestured for everyone to follow it. "I think he knows where it is-nya" Hummy said to the others. "Let's go then!" said Aladdin. "Follow that carpet" said Ellen.

Everyone then went down a long cave and made it to an underground tavern. "I think that's the lamp" Hibiki pointed ahead. "I'll go get it" said Aladdin. "Just in case, be ready to transform" Hibiki told the girls. "Right" the girls replied. Abu looked to see a shrine of a golden monkey to see a giant ruby, then decided to go for it. As Aladdin climbed up the stones to get the lamp, Carpet tried to stop Abu from taking the ruby. "Abu, don't do it-nya!" Hummy said as she stepped in to help too. "This is it?" Aladdin asked as he picked up the magic lamp. "This is what we came all the way down to-" He then noticed Abu trying to get the ruby. "Abu, NO!" Aladdin said. Carpet and Hummy lost their grip of Abu and the money grabbed the ruby which made the room shake. " **INFIDELS!** " the cave snarled. " **You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never see again the light of day!** " Abu tried to put the ruby back, but the statue began melting. "Let's transform, quick!" said Hibiki. "Right!" said the girls. They took out their Cure Modules and transformed into Pretty Cure which surprised Aladdin, Abu and Carpet. "Now's not the time to be surprised! We need to get out of here!" said Cure Melody. Carpet rushed to Aladdin to fly him out to safety. Abu and Hummy latched onto Aladdin and the Cures flew out with them. As the cave was about to close, a big rock fell on Carpet which made Aladdin and Abu fall off of him. Aladdin held onto a ledge as the Cures flew down to help Carpet. "Help me out!" "Throw me the lamp!" the old man told him. "I can't hold on, give me your hand!" Aladdin told the old man. "First give me the lamp!" the old man replied. Aladdin reached out and handed the lamp. The old man swiped it and laughed maliciously as he had the lamp. Abu and Hummy tried to help Aladdin up, but then the old man kicked them. "Hey, what are you doing-nya?!" said Hummy. "Giving you all your reward" the old man replied before sounding like Jafar and took out a dagger. "Your eternal reward" Hummy and Abu then bit on his arm. The old man screamed as he dropped his dagger and they fell into the cave. Carpet and the Cures helped Aladdin, Abu and Hummy out before they all got swallowed by the cave which brought them to a new place. The old man revealed himself to be Jafar and he thought he got rid of them and had the lamp, but then found out he lost it.

Back in the palace, Jasmine was crying her eyes out as she felt she would never see Aladdin or her new friends ever again. Ako comforted her the best way she could. "Jasmine?" the Sultan came to his depressed daughter. "Oh, dearest, what's wrong?" "Jafar has done something terrible..." Jasmine said between sobs. Ako nodded to confirm it was true. "There, there, there, my children. We'll set everything right. Now tell me everything" the Sultan soothed. While they told him everything, the others were still flying in the air with Carpet. Carpet took them someplace safe. The girls turned back into their regular forms and tried to wake up Aladdin. "Ow, my head..." Aladdin sat up as he rubbed his head and looked up to see there was no way out of where everyone was. "We're trapped...That two-faced son of a jacka!" he then shook his fist about the old man who was really Jafar. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp" Abu smirked and then showed that he had the lamp. "Aha!" "We kind of stole it-nya" said Hummy. "Why you hairy little thieves" Aladdin chuckled as he took the lamp from Abu. Abu smiled bashfully, taking that as a compliment. "What's so special about this lamp anyway?" asked Ellen. "Looks like just a worthless piece of junk...There's something written on it, but it's hard to make out" said Aladdin. He then narrowed his eyes and tried to rub the lamp to take a closer look. Suddenly, the lamp started to move around. The girls yelped and stood back as the lamp shook around until fireworks and smoke came out and a blue figure yelled out and came out in front of them, showing itself. "10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck!" he told everyone. "Hang on a second" he then removed his head, spun it around and looked happy. "Wow, does it feel good to be out of there!"

The genie turned his tail into a microphone. "I'm telling you, it's nice to be back ladies and gentlemen! Hi, where are you from, what are your names?" he then held out the microphone to his new friends. "Uh...A-Aladdin" Aladdin gave his name. "Aladdin!" said the genie before he made a neon sign appear above his head. "Hello Aladdin, nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Al, or maybe just Din, or how about Laddie?" he then turned into a Scottish man before becoming a Scottish dog who played fetch. "Sound like, 'Here boy!, Come on Laddie'!" The girls giggled as they found the genie to be quite funny. "I think we hit our heads harder than we thought" said Kanade. "Do you smoke, mind if I do?" the genie asked before laughing and returning to normal which scared Abu. "Oh, sorry, Chief, hope I didn't singe the fur" said Genie. He then smiled to Carpet. "Yo, Rugman, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel!" Genie and Carpet then did a special handshake. "Say" Genie took a look at Aladdin. "You're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger" He then turned to the side and let his stomach hang out. "Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" "Wait a minute. I'm your master?" Aladdin stopped him there. "That's right, you can be taught!" Genie put a graduation cap on Aladdin's head and diploma in his hand before doing a series of impressions. "What would you wish of me? The ever impressive, long contained, often intimidated, but never duplicated, Genie of the Lamp!" He then bowed as he made a crowd of himself applaud for himself like he was a talk show host. "Right here, direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin smiled. "Three wishes to be exact and ix-nay on the wishes for more wishes, that's it." Genie said before becoming a slot machine. "Three! Uno, dos, tres, no substitutions, exchanges, or refunds" "Now I know I'm dreaming" Aladdin told his friends. "Master" Genie said before he grew and smiled friendly to all of them. "I don't think you quite realize what you got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities" "Ooh" Hummy smiled. Genie then began to sing a song to them which was very funny and fast-paced.

Genie:

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours, true dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column A  
Try all of column B  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish?  
I really want to know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

After the song ended, Genie smirked as he accepted applause. The girls and Carpet applauded while Abu shook out his hat, but had no treasures that he collected during the song which disappointed him. "So, what'll it be, Master?" Genie asked Aladdin. "You are gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Aladdin asked. "Ah, almost" Genie replied. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos" "Such as?" Hibiki prompted. "Rule number one: I can't kill anybody" Genie said before slicing his head off. "So don't ask!" He then put his head back on before looking like a gushing school girl. "Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else" He then kissed Aladdin with big red lips and then lay flat before rising slowly and looking like a zombie. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead...It's not a pretty picture...I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" He then turned to normal. "Other than that, you got it" Abu and Aladdin looked at each other as they were going to come up with something. "We might be able to use this to our advantage" Hibiki whispered. The girls nodded in agreement. "Let me handle this" Aladdin told the girls before looking at Genie. "Some all-powerful genie, huh guys? Can't even bring people back from the dead...I don't know, guys, I bet he couldn't even get us out of his cave. I guess we'll have to find our own way out of here" Genie's foot then stomped in front of them to stop them. "Excuse me?" he scoffed. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so! You're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!" "Yes, sir!" Kanade yelped. "In case of emergency, the exists are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet" Genie pointed all around Carpet like a flight attendant. "Weeee'rrrrrreee..Outta here!" He then used magic to get them out of the sand and onto an oasis. "Wahoo!" Ellen smiled.


	5. Aladdin Becomes Prince Ali

Back in Agrabah, Jafar was having a talk with the Sultan. "Jafar, this is an outrage" the Sultan scolded. "If it weren't for your years of royal service...From now on, you are to discuss sentencing prisoners with me before they are beheaded" "I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again" Jafar promised with a bow. "Jasmine, Ako, Jafar" the Sultan then turned to his daughter and new guest. "Let's put this whole messy business behind us, please?" Ako rolled her eyes. "My most humble and abject apologies to you both. Especially you, Princess Jasmine" said Jafar. "At least some good will come of me being forced to marry" Jasmine replied. "When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." "I know I'll be here when that day comes" Ako added. "That's nice, all settled then" said the Sultan. "Now Jasmine, getting back to suitor business-" he then looked to see his daughter already left the room. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" He then ran after her. After Jasmine and the Sultan left the room, Ako made her way out and hid somewhere she could hear Jafar and Iago's conversation.

"If only I had gotten that lamp" Jafar glared. "I will have the power to get rid of you" Iago imitated Jasmine before talking normally. "D'oh! To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, his chump daughter and that chump girl who came from nowhere for the rest of our lives!" "No, just until she finds that chump husband and then she'll have us banished" Jafar said before having a different idea on what Jasmine might do. "Or beheaded" Jafar and his parrot grimaced at that possibility. Iago then came up with an idea. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute, Jafar, what if you were the chump husband?" "WHAT?!" Jafar glared, taking offense to that wording. "Okay, okay, you marry the princess, alright? And then you become the Sultan" Iago explained. Jafar seemed to like this idea, but Ako didn't seem to like it one bit. "Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works" Jafar smiled to his parrot. The two laughed sinisterly at their idea. "I have to stop them somehow" Ako said to herself. She wasn't sure what to do yet, but she knew that she had to act before chaos falls in Agrabah.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs" Genie talked like a flight attendant as the group was about to stop in an oasis after finding a way out of the cave. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." "Nice oasis" Kanade smiled. "Yeah, it's like a tiny beach" agreed Ellen. "Well, now, how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Genie smirked and folded his arms. "Oh, you sure showed us. Now about those three wishes" said Aladdin. "Dost my ears deceive me? Three?" Genie replied. "You are down by one, boy!" "No, no, no, Aladdin didn't wish for us to get out of the cave. You did that on your own" Hibiki smirked. Genie was about to retort, but his jaw dropped before he turned into a lamb. "Well, I feel sheepish...All right you baaad boys and girls, but no more freebies" he then turned to normal. "Fair enough" Aladdin replied before thinking of what to wish for. "What would you wish for-nya?" Hummy asked Genie. "Me?" replied Genie, suddenly put on the spot. "Nobody's asked me that before...Well, in my case...Ah, forget it." "Maybe it's something we can help you with" said Ellen. "Tell us" Aladdin urged. Genie sighed before giving in. "Freedom" "You're a prisoner?" Hibiki asked as she held the lamp. "It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig" Genie replied before growing big and loud. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" He then shrunk inside the lamp. "Itty bitty living space." "That's terrible" Kanade frowned. "But oh, to be free" Genie continued . "Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in the world! But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus." "Why not?" asked Hibiki. "Surely you know" Genie told her. "The only way to be free is if my master wishes for it." "Well then, that's what we're gonna do" Kanade smiled. "Huh, yeah right" Genie scoffed before turning into Pinocchio and his nose popped out. "No really, we promise" said Aladdin. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He then held out his hand to Genie to make a deal. "We promise you that Aladdin will use his third wish to set you free" said Ellen. "Well...Here's hoping" Genie said before shaking Aladdin's hand.

"Now for the first wish" said Hibiki. "So how 'bout it?" Genie asked Aladdin. "What do you want most?" "Well...There's this girl..." Aladdin smiled shyly. "Uh, Aladdin, have you already forgotten about Genie's second rule?" asked Kanade. "Oh, but guys..." Aladdin continued about Jasmine. "She's smart...And fun...And..." "Pretty?" said Hibiki. "Beautiful!" Aladdin smiled. "She's got these eyes that just...And this hair, wow...And her smile." "Ami, c'est l'amour" Genie replied as he sat in a Parisian cafe with Carpet and Abu. "But she's a princess. The only way she'd be able to marry you is if you were a prince-nya" Hummy told Aladdin. "Hey, could you make me a prince?" Aladdin asked Genie. "Let's see here..." Genie took out a 'Royal Cookbook'. "Uh, chicken a ling?" he took out a chicken with a crown and tossed it aside. "No, Alaskan King Crab?" he then yelped as a crab pinched his finger and tossed it aside as well. "Ow, I hate it when they do that...Caesar Salad?" he then gasped before a strong arm took out a dagger to them. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince...Now, is that an official wish?" he smiled to Aladdin. "Say the magic words!" "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Aladdin wished. "You heard him, Genie-nya" Hummy smiled. Genie cheered before transforming into a fashion designer to make Aladdin become royalty. "So, what are we looking at here?" asked Ellen. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century" genie said as he observed Aladdin's rags. "These patches-what are we trying to say, beggar? No! Let's work with me here" Genie used his magic to make prince clothes appear on Aladdin. "I like it, muy macho!" he approved. "Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" He then clapped his hands. Abu got nervous as Carpet forced him over to the others. "Here he comes!" Genie called like a game show host with Aladdin behind a podium with his name on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits" Abu became a camel and spitted. Hummy shook her head about Aladdin having a camel. Genie snapped his fingers which turned Abu into a fancy white horse. "That's too cliche" said Kanade. "Let's see, what else do you need?" Genie kept snapping his fingers. Abu became a duck, an ostrich, a turtle and a red Cadillac. "YES!" Genie grinned as he had the right idea. "Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!" he then turned the monkey into a giant elephant. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out." "This is perfect!" said Hibiki. Abu was terrified of his new form and tried to climb up a tree only to make it bend over. "Abu, you look good" Aladdin smiled to his best friend. "He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Genie smiled. "hang onto your turban, kid, 'cuz we're gonna make you a star with your friends!" "In that case, you might want to change our clothes" said Hibiki. "I'll see what I can do" Genie smiled to the girls after he took care of Aladdin and Abu. The girls were very excited because this was going to be good for everyone.

Back in the palace, Ako was thinking of a plan to stop Iago and Jafar. While she did that, the Sultan was making a tower of little animal figurines. "Sire, I have a solution to the problem with your daughter" Jafar announced as he came in which made the tower fall suddenly. "Awk! A problem with your daughter" Iago repeated like a true parrot. Ako poked her head in to spy on them. "Oh, really?" the Sultan asked Jafar. "And what solution might that be?" Ako asked. "Yes, please go on, Jafar" the Sultan requested. Jafar took out a scroll. "Right here" he then said before reading aloud. "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan must choose for her'." "But Jasmine hated all those suitors" the Sultan frowned as he was about to feed Iago a cracker. "How could I choose someone she hates?" "Not to worry, my liege, there is more" Jafar replied before smirking. "'If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then wed to'...Hmm...Interesting" "What? Who?" the Sultan asked. "The Royal Vizier" Jafar replied with a slimy smile. "Why that would be...Me!" "Doesn't the law say a princess has to marry a prince?" Ako asked. "She does have a point...I'm not sure-" the Sultan reached for the scroll to see it. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord" Jafar replied as he held his snake staff which began to hypnotize the Sultan. "I'm sure there's another way" said Ako. "Desperate measures..." the Sultan repeated in a trance. Ako gaped at him, not realizing the hypnotism at first. "You will order the princess to marry me" Jafar told the Sultan. "I will order the princess to..." the Sultan was about to say before he woke up for a minute. "But you're so old." "The princess _will_ marry me!" Jafar hissed. "I don't think so" Ako glared. "The princess will marry.." the Sultan was about to say until there was fanfare heard outside. "What? What is that music?" Ako ran over to the window. "It's a parade!" "A parade?!" the Sultan smiled. Ako laughed. The Sultan came beside her and chuckled like a child himself. "Jafar, you must come see this!"

There was indeed a parade coming. "Make way for Prince Ali!" the crowd cheered. "Say hey, it's Prince Ali!" "Another prince? Can't wait to see how this turns out" said Ako. Genie was disguised as a major as he told the people of Agrabah all about 'Prince Ali' to get Jasmine's attention. "I don't get why I have to do this" Hibiki said as she threw down rose petals while walking with her friends. Genie soon got a cart and started to pile up men on it so high, they would meet the new prince and where possibly some of them would accidentally fall on top of Aladdin/Prince Ali. Genie then used his magic to make Aladdin/Prince Ali seem super strong. Ellen and Hummy looked up and noticed that Jasmine was not all that impressed by 'Prince Ali' as she was sure he just like the other ones. "Quick, Aladdin, give away your gold to the people" Ellen whispered. Aladdin then did just that. "He's generous!" the peasant people rushed over with grateful smiles. "So generous!" Ellen and Hummy looked up again to see Jasmine scoff. The Sultan and Ako rushed to open the palace doors to let Aladdin and the others inside. Jafar then closed the door with a smug grin to shut the others out, but they were just too much and the door slammed open on him and Iago. Aladdin then came in on his flying carpet as Jafar tried to shove out the others. "You can do this, Al" Kanade whispered. "Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" the Sultan clapped. "Your Majesty," Aladdin greeted in a low voice. "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand" "Prince Ali Ababwa of course" the Sultan greeted while shaking his hand. "I'm delighted to meet you." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ali" Ako smiled as she shook his hand. "Likewise" Aladdin smiled back. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy looked to see Ako in royal clothes. "This is my new guest, Ako, and my royal vizier, Jafar" the Sultan introduced. "Ecstatic..." Jafar mumbled. "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-" "Ababwa" Aladdin corrected. "Whatever" Jafar scoffed. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" The Sultan seemed to enjoy Carpet as he was curious how it worked. "I don't suppose I might?" the Sultan asked. "Why certainly, Your Majesty" Aladdin allowed. The Sultan giggled like a child and went for a ride on Carpet. Ako and the girls watched as he flew around the room and they then looked to each other. Ako leaned in with a small smile. "I'm glad you're all okay" she whispered. "It's a long story, but Aladdin is pretending to be a prince so he can marry Jasmine. He's in love with her" Hibiki whispered back. "Ooh" Ako smiled.

The girls continued watching as the Sultan flew around and seemed to be chasing Iago now while Jafar talked with Aladdin to get to know him. "Watch out for the pillar!" Ako called out to Iago with a smirk. "Huh?" Iago asked until he screamed, saw the pillar, crashed against it and fell backwards in a painful daze. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy laughed at Iago's misfortune. "Spectacular, Your Highness" Jafar muttered as the Sultan got off of Carpet as it then collapsed into Abu's trunk. "Are you dizzy?" Ellen asked Carpet. Carpet wiped its tassels like someone wiping sweat off their forehead. "I'll take that as a yes" said Ellen. "Well, Jafar, if things go well between Jasmine and Prince Ali, you won't have to marry her after all." Ako smirked to the royal vizier. "Indeed" the Sultan nodded. "I don't trust him, sire" said Jafar. "Nonsense" the Sultan replied. "One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character." "And I gotta tell you that this prince is different than the other princes" said Ako. "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure, NOT!" Iago muttered. Jasmine quietly walked in as she heard everyone talking and she did not like it one bit. "But before anything can be decided, let's let Jasmine meet him first and get to know him and then wait for her answer if he's the one or not" said Ako. Jasmine approved of what Ako said, but she wasn't too sure. "Besides, it's her decision if she wants to marry him or not" said Ako. "Now when you see Jasmine, be a gentlemen and be yourself and most of all, be honest" Hibiki whispered to Aladdin. Aladdin nodded to Hibiki in quiet agreement. "Ako is quite right" the Sultan said before Jafar could intervene. Jasmine walked off in silence. "Let me show you around" the Sultan told Aladdin. "I'll go inform Jasmine" said Ako as she went to inform Jasmine. The Sultan left with Aladdin. "I hope everything goes well" said Kanade. "Don't worry, it will" said Ellen.


	6. Nighttime and Jafar's True Colors

That night, Ako had a little talk with Jasmine. "Jasmine, I think you should meet Prince Ali because he's a very nice guy" said Ako. "He's just another prince" Jasmine scoffed. "I'm sure he's different. You should give him a chance. Besides, he does look a lot like the guy we met at the marketplace" said Ako. Jasmine looked up curiously. "So?" Ako smiled nervously. "Alright, I'll give him one chance" said Jasmine. "That's the spirit!" Ako cheered. "So, where is he?" Jasmine asked. "Probably outside" Ako said as she went to check out the balcony. Jasmine decided to check with her. Meanwhile, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy were watching Genie and Carpet play chess and Genie was losing. "You're good at this game aren't you, Carpet?" said Ellen. Abu struggled as he was trying to eat his bananas which were his favorite food, but due to his new form, it was just no use. "Let me get those for you, Abu" Kanade decided to help the former monkey. Abu smiled at her. Kanade put the bananas in a bowl for him so he could use his trunk to pick them up and eat them. She then handed the bowl of bananas to Abu. Abu accepted them and happily began to eat. Aladdin sighed of what he could tell Jasmine. "You should ride on Carpet and take Jasmine out of the palace and show her the sights" said Hibiki. "I feel like I need help..." Aladdin sighed. "All right, Sparky, here's the deal" Genie came beside Aladdin doing a Jack Nicholson impression. "You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" "Could you rephrase that?" asked Ellen. "Tell her the...TRUTH!" Genie replied as he acted like a schoolteacher with a board. "Yeah, you really should" Hibiki nodded in agreement. "No way!" Aladdin frowned. "If Jasmine found out I was really come crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." "No, she wouldn't. Don't you remember the marketplace? You guys had lots of fun" said Hibiki. "Yeah" said Hummy. "I can't...It's too soon..." Aladdin replied as he put his turban back on. "How do I look?" Genie sighed to that. "Like a prince" he said to him.

Aladdin then flew up to the balcony with Carpet and Jasmine seemed to be waiting for him. Ako was in one of the other rooms reading a book until her friends arrived. "Hey girls. How come you're not with Aladdin?" asked Ako. "We wanted to come see you. Mind if we sit here?" said Hibiki. "No, not at all" Ako replied. Her friends then sat down. "So how do you think it's going with Aladdin and Jasmine?" asked Kanade. "I'm sure they'll find something to talk about. Maybe they'll go out and see the world beyond the palace" Ako replied. "And the most snobby, self consistent prince I've ever met!" Jasmine's voice exclaimed. The girls flinched to that and then went to see what was going on with Jasmine. They saw that she was peeved. "How's our beau doing?" Genie asked the girls. "What does it look like to you?" Ellen asked back. "Should we do something?" asked Kanade. "Al has to handle this on his own. I'll step in if necessary" Genie replied. The girls nodded to that. "Good kitty, down kitty..." Aladdin said nervously as he tried to wave Rajah away with his turban. Jasmine then seemed to think Aladdin looked familiar, which he was. "Wait, wait" she said before looking at Aladdin. "Do I know you?" "Uh, no, no" Aladdin quickly and nervously said as he put his turban back on. "You remind me of one of the people I met in the marketplace" said Jasmine, suspicious about him. "The marketplace?" Aladdin smiled nervously as a bee buzzed beside his ear. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." "No, I guess not" Jasmine replied in slight disappointment. "He's blowing it" Ako whispered to her friends. The girls nodded.

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her" Genie's voice said to Aladdin. The girls decided to watch this. "Uh, Princess Jasmine, you're very..." Aladdin stuttered slightly. "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Genie listed. "Punctual!" Aladdin said but then quickly regretted it. "Punctual?" Jasmine asked. "Sorry" Genie frowned, feeling bad he suggested that. "Beautiful" Aladdin then said. "Nice recovery" Hibiki whispered. "Hm, I'm rich too you know" Jasmine said to Aladdin. "The daughter of a sultan...A fine prize for any prince to marry." "Uh, right, right" Aladdin smiled nervously. "A prince like me." "Warning, warning" Genie tried to warn him that he was going too far. "Right, a prince like you" Jasmine smiled at first before getting angry. "And every other stuffed shirt swaggering peacock I've met!" "I can't watch-nya!" Hummy covered her eyes. "Just go jump off the balcony!" Jasmine snapped, turning away from Aladdin. "This is very bad" Ako whispered. Aladdin then jumped right off the balcony. "NO!" the girls yelled out. "What? What?" Aladdin came back seeming to float now. "How...How are you doing that?" Jasmine asked, bewildered as she then walked over. "It's a magic carpet" Aladdin told her to show how he was floating. "Phew" the girls sighed in relief. "It's lovely.." Jasmine smiled at Carpet. "You...You don't wanna go for a ride..." Aladdin invited. "We could get out of the palace." "Is it safe?" Jasmine asked. "Sure, do you trust me?" Aladdin asked. Jasmine looked back, remembering that question. "...What?" "Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated as he held out his hand for her. Jasmine then smiled as she took his hand. "Yes." "Do you think he gave himself away when he asked that question?" asked Ellen. "At least now they're getting along" said Kanade. Jasmine and Aladdin then flew away on Carpet as Aladdin was going to show the princess a whole new world. Genie then decided to rest in his lamp as Aladdin and Jasmine were having their own fun for the night.

"That went better than we expected" said Ako. "Sure did. By the way, Ako, have you told Jasmine about Pretty Cure yet?" said Hibiki. Ako seemed a little surprised at that question. "No. I was so caught up in keeping her company, I didn't get the chance to tell her. How about you guys?" she replied. "We didn't tell Aladdin either" said Kanade. "If Jasmine does find out the truth about Aladdin, then maybe we should tell them about us being Pretty Cure and that this is all a dream" said Ellen. The girls thought about this for a moment. "I agree with Ellen. That's the perfect time to tell them the truth. That is if it happens" said Hibiki. "Yeah" said Kanade. "Oh and girls?" said Ako. "Huh?" her friends looked to her. "We should also keep an eye on Jafar. He seems to want to take over Agrabah" Ako explained. "Oh yeah, I forgot about him" said Hibiki. "You've seen this movie before haven't you Hibiki?" asked Kanade. "Yes. I think soon he sends out his guards to drown Aladdin" said Hibiki. "I gotta help him" Ako stood up and walked out of the room. "What are you gonna do?" asked Hibiki. "I'm going to transform into Cure Muse. To make sure Jafar doesn't recognize me, I'll be putting on my mask" Ako explained. The girls gasped because they haven't seen Cure Muse with her mask on in a very long time. Ako saw Aladdin flying to the fountain and she quickly ran over there. She transformed and put on her mask while running. By the time she got there, the guards were putting latches on Aladdin and they tied up his mouth. Abu was in a net trap and one guard tied Carpet to a tree. Cure Muse punched one guard making him let go of Aladdin. "Who are you?!" said Jafar. Muse didn't answer him and she continued to fight the guards. "Quick, make sure the prince is never found" Jafar ordered the guards before walking away. Muse fought a few of the guards while the rest of them took Aladdin away. Once they were gone, Muse escaped.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy ran to the cliff where Aladdin was thrown off of. Genie took Aladdin to the surface and Aladdin coughed out water. "Aladdin, are you okay?" asked Hibiki. "I...think so" Aladdin replied. Hibiki helped Aladdin up. "I don't know where we are, but Jafar's not getting away with it" Aladdin glared. "You got that right. You can't keep a good guy down" Ellen agreed. "Genie, can you take us back to the palace?" asked Kanade. "Sure. And I'll do it with a wish free guarantee" Genie smiled. Everyone smiled to Genie as they were taken back to the palace to meet the Sultan and Jasmine. "So, did you tell Jasmine the truth?" Hibiki firmly asked Aladdin. "Uh, yeah..." Aladdin replied softly, though it seemed to be partly a lie. "You didn't tell her did you?" said Hibiki. "No" Aladdin replied. "You have to tell her eventually" said Kanade. "I know and I will" Aladdin replied. They soon arrived back at the palace. Jasmine hummed a song to herself as she brushed her hair. "Jasmine?" the Sultan's voice called. "Oh, Father, I just had the most wonderful time!" Jasmine beamed as she ran to her father. "I'm so happy!" "You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you." the Sultan said in a hypnotic trance. "What?" Jasmine asked in disbelief. "You will wed Jafar" the Sultan said, showing his royal vizier. Jasmine gasped at the sight of him. "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." Jafar smirked to the princess. "I will never marry you" Jasmine glared at Jafar before going over to her father. "Father, I choose Prince Ali." "Prince Ali left." Jafar replied innocently. "Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Hibiki glared with a smirk. "Prince Ali!" Jasmine beamed to see Aladdin. Jafar gasped at the sight of Aladdin. "How in the-" Iago was about to ask before he acted like a parrot. "Awk!" "Tell him the truth, Jafar. You tried to have me killed." Aladdin glared. "What?!" Jafar replied as he held out his snake staff. "Ridiculous, nonsense, Your Highness. He is obviously lying." "Oviously lying" the Sultan repeated. "Father, what's wrong with you?" asked Jasmine. "We know what's wrong!" said Kanade. Aladdin then grabbed Jafar's staff and smashed it to the ground. "Oh!" the Sultan woke up. "Oh, my!" "Your Highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this." said Hibiki. "What? Jafar? You, you traitor!" the Sultan glared. "Your Majesty, all this can be explained." Jafar smiled nervously. "Guards! Guards!" the Sultan called. "Well, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Iago complained. "Arrest Jafar at once!" the Sultan told the guards. The guards then swarmed Jafar to take him away. Jafar then noticed the magic lamp with Aladdin. He tried to make a move until the guards grabbed him. He then decided to make a Plan B. "This is not done yet, children!" he sneered to the good guys before taking a vial out from his pocket and dropped it to the floor which made him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" the Sultan demanded. The guards then took out their blades and ran out to find Jafar and Iago to dispose of them properly. "Jasmine, are you all right?" Aladdin asked his true love. "Yes" Jasmine nodded. "Looks like they are truly in love" Ellen whispered. The girls nodded in agreement. "Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time." the Sultan growled. "This is horrible, just horrible. How will I ever-" he then stopped as he saw his daughter in love with a prince for a change. "Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? Jasmine smiled and nodded to her father. "Ha, ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you. I won't. I'll leave that to my... But you two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you, my boy, will become sultan." the Sultan beamed. "Sultan?" Aladdin smiled at the offer before frowning in concern. "Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom means." the Sultan explained. "That could be concern" whispered Kanade. The girls agreed.

The next morning, Aladdin glumly walked by with his friends. "Sultan? They want me to be Sultan?" he asked. "It sure looks that way" said Hibiki. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Genie cheered before becoming a one-man band to celebrate Aladdin. "This really isn't the time for a celebration, Genie-nya" said Hummy. Aladdin kept walking off. Genie frowned to that and then went back to normal and tried to cheer up Aladdin as it was about time for his third and final wish. "Aladdin, you just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" he then asked like a talk show host. Aladdin sighed deeply. "Um, Genie, I don't think now's a good time for his third wish" said Ellen. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But they wanna make me sultan. No. They wanna make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin." Aladdin finally spoke up. "Al, you won!" Genie replied. "Because of you!" Aladdin snapped. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." "Maybe you can't but one of us can" said Kanade. "No, it's fine. I understand" Genie said, obviously hurt by Aladdin's words. "After all, he lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, Master." he then went into his lamp in disgust. Abu and Carpet watched from the window and looked uncomfortable. "Genie, I'm really sorry" Aladdin frowned. Genie blew a raspberry from inside the lamp. "Well fine!" Aladdin glared. "Then just stay in there!" "We're just gonna leave you alone for a while" said Ako. The girls agreed and they left to leave Aladdin alone.


	7. Final Battle and Goodbye

"Wait a minute, I don't think we should've left because this is right when Iago takes the lamp" Hibiki just remembered. "Then that means we're already too late" said Kanade. "You're all gonna have to fight Jafar as Pretty Cure-nya" said Hummy. The girls agreed with the cat and they went to where the Sultan was making an announcement. They arrived just when the Sultan introduced Aladdin to the crowd who then smiled nervously and waved to the crowd as they cheered for him for being able to marry Princess Jasmine. While that was happening, Jafar and Iago were watching it. "Look at them" Iago scoffed. "Cheering for that little pipsqueak!" "Let them cheer" Jafar replied before he rubbed Genie's lamp. "You know, Al, I'm getting really-" Genie glared until he saw Jafar and became instantly nervous. "I don't think you're him." he then wore opera glasses with a playbill. "Tonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." "I am your master now" Jafar growled to Genie before throwing him to the floor and shoving his foot against Genie's face. "I was afraid of that" Genie muttered. "Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as sultan!" Jafar demanded. Then dark clouds began to circle the palace. "What's going on?" asked Ellen. "It's Jafar's first wish" said Hibiki. "Bless my soul" the Sultan frowned. "What is this? What's going on? Oh, my goodness, what's happening?" His turban then floated right off his head and he tried to grab it until he was stripped from his royal robes and his clothes fit onto Jafar. Jafar cackled as he was in control now. "Jafar, you vile betrayer!" the Sultan glared. "That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" Iago snapped. "Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that!" Aladdin challenged as he took off his turban and saw that the lamp was not in there which made him instantly scared. "The lamp" "Finders keepers, Abooboo." Jafar smirked. "You're not getting away with this, Jafar!" said Ako. "That's right! Let's go girls!" said Hibiki. "Okay!" said the girls. Everyone wondered what the girls were going to do.

The Fairy Tones flew up to the sky and shouted out their notes and shun. They then sounded out their respective notes and dove into the girls' Cure Modules. The girls then called out the transformation phrase "Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" and tapped the button on the bottom of the Cure Modules. This caused the central crystal of the Cure Module to sparkle, and the Fairy Tones inside gave a small jerk to bring out a golden G-Clef, which started the transformation. The girls were first surrounded by ribbons, which tied together to form their dresses, ending in bows at their chests and waists. Their hairs then changed color and they gained their hair accessories. The girls opened their eyes to reveal that their eyes have changed color as well. Then they stood in a circle and each extended an arm in, and ribbons wrapped around their arms to produce arm protectors. A choker then appeared around each of their necks. Lastly, the girls each gained their earrings one by one. Each earring appeared together with a note from the Solfège scale, so the 4 Cures transforming together complete an entire octave of notes. Then they flew down together, stroke a pose and began to introduce themselves. "Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!" said Cure Melody. "Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" said Cure Rhythm. "Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat!" said Cure Beat. "Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!" said Cure Muse. "Reach Out! Our quartet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!" said the Cures before striking a final pose.

Aladdin remembered the Cures from earlier but everyone else was shocked. "Ako...why didn't you tell me?" asked Jasmine. "I never found the right time" Muse replied. The Cures flew up to stop Genie from moving the palace. "Genie, no, stop this!" said Melody. "Sorry, kids" Genie frowned, looking sincerely sorry about having to do this. "I got a new master now" He moved the palace onto a mountain. "We didn't want it to come to this but we're gonna have to fight you" said Rhythm. "Genie, stop them!" Jafar ordered. Genie smacked his hands trying to crush the Cures, but they dodged his attack. "Jafar, I order you to stop!" the Sultan ordered. "Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me." Jafar demanded. "We will never bow down to you!" Jasmine glared. "Why am I not surprised?!" Iago scoffed. The Cures tried to keep Genie busy so he wouldn't have to grant Jafar's second wish. "If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish...I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Jafar called with a malicious smile. "No!" the Cures cried. Genie groaned as he then zapped Jafar and the sorcerer laughed maniacally. The Cures kept dodging Genie's attacks. Jafar decided to humiliate everyone with his dark magic. He made Jasmine and the Sultan bow against their wills and turned Rajah into a tiny kitty cat. "Oh, Princess!" Jafar smirked as he raised Jasmine's chin with his staff. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!" "Jafar, get your hands off her!" Aladdin called sharply as he flew on Carpet. "Yeah!" the Cures glared. Jafar sang a twisted version of the Prince Ali song before zapping Aladdin into his street clothes and Abu back into a monkey. "Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!" "Or should we say Aladdin?" Iago smirked. "Oh no..." Cure Melody frowned. "Ali?!" Jasmine frowned. "Jasmine, I tried to tell you. I'm just-" Aladdin began. Before Jafar could use his dark magic to send Aladdin and Abu far away so he could take over the kingdom, Cure Muse punched him making him drop his staff. "Quick, now's our chance!" Muse told the Cures. "Right!" said Melody, Rhythm and Beat.

"Come out, the source of all sounds!" Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse called upon the Healing Chest. The Fairy Tones sent their powers into the gemstone and Melody waved her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This released the Crescendo Tone and she enlarged to great size and became a projection as she flew to the praying Cures. All four Cures sent magic bubbles from their hands. "Let's deliver" Melody began. "The Symphony of Hope!" said the Cures. The magic bubbles converged into one bubble and bursted. The resulting pop revealed a pathway of rainbow keys that connected to Jafar. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone flew to it with all four Cures calling the attack name "Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!" They went into into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increased in flying speed, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slamed into Jafar, engulfing him in an explosion. The Cures got out unharmed behind him and said "Finale!" Jafar turned into white light and rockets flew into the air, the light diminished, and then vanished as he got higher up and purified. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest after that. Aladdin, the Sultan and Jasmine were amazed at how the girls had such magic powers. Jafar wasn't dead. He was just hurt from the attack. "Jafar! Are you okay?!" Iago cried. "Of course I'm not okay featherbrain!" Jafar snapped. "You little brats really think you can defeat me, the most powerful sorcerer in the world?!" he yelled at the Cures. "You may be powerful but not as powerful as the Genie. He has more power than you'll ever have!" said Melody. "Kid, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie smiled nervously. "Face it, Jafar. You're still just second best!" said Muse. "You're right." Jafar agreed. "His power does exceed my own. But not for long." "What are you doing-nya?" asked Hummy. "Trust us, Hummy. Remember what Genie said?" said Beat. "Oh right" said Hummy. "Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie!" Jafar hissed to Genie. "All right, your wish is my command" Genie replied before glaring. "Way to go Pretty Cure." He then zapped Jafar to transform him. Jafar's Genie form was bigger than Genie himself all read with muscles. "Yes. Yes! The power!" Jafar laughed wickedly as he transformed. "The universe is mine to command, to control!" "Not so fast, Jafar. Aren't you forgetting something?!" Rhythm called out as a black lamp appeared. "You wanted to be a genie... you got it. And everything that goes with it." said Aladdin. "What?!" Jafar replied as gold shackles appeared on his wrists. "No! NOOO!" "I'm gettin' out of here!" Iago tried to fly away until Jafar grabbed him to take him down with him.

Peace was then made in Agrabah and everything went back to normal. "Another happy ending" said Ellen. "Now what should we do about this lamp?" Hibiki wondered as she held the black lamp. "Allow me" Genie took the lamp over the balcony and looked like a baseball player. "10,000 years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out" he then flicked the lamp away to make Jafar be gone, but the girls felt like this wouldn't be the last time they would see him. "We won't be seeing him again for a long time" said Kanade. "Jasmine... I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Aladdin said sadly as he held Jasmine's hand. "I know why you did" Jasmine replied. "Well, I guess... this is good-bye?" said Aladdin. "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you." said Jasmine. "Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Genie sniffed. "But one of us can still wish for your freedom" said Ellen. "No. I love Jasmine but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not. Genie, I wish for your freedom." said Aladdin. "One bona fide prince pedigree coming up" Genie replied as he was about to make Aladdin into a prince until he realized what the street rat said. "What?" "Genie, you're free!" Aladdin repeated as he held out the lamp to the genie and it started to glow. The gold shackles fell off Genie's wrists and he held the lamp. He was no longer imprisoned in the lamp after three wishes had been granted. "I'm free. I'm free" he chuckled, surprised about this not being a dream. "Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, "I want the Nile." Try that" "Uh, I wish for the Nile" Ako spoke up. "NO WAY!" Genie poked her nose before laughing gleefully. "Oh, does that feel good! Oh! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world. I-" he then looked to everyone and looked a little sad to leave his new friends like this. "Genie, we're going to miss you" said Ellen. "Me too" Genie told his new friends. "And Al, no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." Aladdin and Genie shared a tearful hug with each other.

The girls then began to glow. "Uh...why are you all glowing?" Genie asked. The girls explained that this is all a dream to them and they are now waking up. "So this means it's time for us to part as well" said Kanade. "Now just a minute. Aladdin, you've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem." said the Sultan. "Father?" Jasmine asked. "Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." the Sultan smiled. "Him!" Jasmine beamed as she ran into Aladdin's arms. "I choose him! I choose you, Aladdin" Aladdin chuckled as he hugged the princess back. "Call me Al." The two were about to kiss until Genie cut in. "Oh, all of ya, come over here!" Genie grabbed everyone into a hug as he looked like he was ready for a well-deserved vacation. "Big group hug. Group hug. Mind if I kiss the monkey and cat?" he then kissed Abu and Hummy before coughing. "Ooh, hairballs."Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand" he then disappeared to go live his dreams and make them into reality. "I'm outta here! Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Hey, Rugman, ciao. I'm history. No, I'm mythology. I don't care what I am. I'm free!" The girls began to glow more. "It was such a pleasure meeting you all. Until we meet again" said Ako. Hummy and Abu shared a high five and hug with each other. Everyone said their final goodbyes before the girls disappeared. When they woke up, they were home. Ako hoped to be able to see Princess Jasmine again real soon.


End file.
